Wait
by The.Dust.Of.Jack
Summary: Death wipes away the lies and the falsehood in our lives; it leaves behind only broken feelings, but can also help rebuild bridges that were burnt down a long time ago. With Beyond Birthday and L Lawliet, it’s no different. –Slight LxB and implied LxLight


Title: Wait  
Pairing: …Slight B/L and implied L/Light  
Rating: Everyone.  
Warning: Spoilers, and this horrible pairing. xD

Summary: Death wipes away the lies and the falseness of our lives. It leaves only answers and broken feelings, but can help rebuild bridges that were burnt down a long time ago. With Beyond Birthday and L Lawliet, it's no different. –Slight LxB and implied LxLight-

Author's Note: …I'm ill, I think.

* * *

L felt his eyes opening as soon as they had closed.

Above them he expected to see a certain smirking teenager, eyes almost glowing red as he bathed in his victory, and so L was surprised to see a set of dark, wide eyes glare at him instead.

He jumped only slightly, but it had an effect on the body above him, who leaped right off him as if L had _burnt_ him.

"B." L stated as he picked himself up off the ground, avoiding B's heated gaze in order to look around him.

"I'm dead." He stated, as he saw people around him in almost a waiting room, but then they faded as they realised they meant nothing to him.

"Where's Watari?" he wondered aloud. "Why am I here?"

"You're waiting for someone." A voice almost similar to his own ground out. "He was not."

L stared at the man he knew was a murderer – the man that went out of his way to look exactly like him. L was slightly scared by the fact that B had almost got everything perfect – even the bags –

"Make up." B said, as if reading his mind. He moved a hand to wipe it, then realised he was supposed to be angry at this man, not offering him answers.

"What is it, B?" L asked as saw B's glare increase in intensity.

"It's Beyond." B snapped. "Beyond Birthday."

"I am aware. Why are you glaring at me, Beyond Birthday?"

"You loved him." Beyond stated, as if it were an accusation.

L tried to ignore the shock and so acted agreeable to get past it.

"I did." He said.

"You loved _him_!" Beyond repeated. L then knew what Beyond was getting at.

"You loved yourself." He snapped back at the boy.

Beyond stared at him hard for a very long moment.

"But… _Kira_, L?"

"I'm sorry I did not live to your standards." L shrugged, slouching off to a chair and kneeling on it in his awkward way.

"Well, maybe you could _die_ to my standards." B said harshly.

"I died in the exact same way as you." L said. "Isn't that enough?"

"No, it isn't!" B shouted, and L cast him a warning look. It worked in making Beyond deflate slightly.

"Look," he started, but stopped again. "Come on." B said. "Let's go. We have a few things to sort out."

"No." L said firmly.

"No!?" B shouted again, glaring hellfire at L. "What do you mean 'no'? I've been waiting _ten months_-"

"And I'm going to be waiting six years." L growled. "Whatever you want to talk about we can talk about here."

B's glare held for a while, but as he thought about it his eyes softened.

"Fine." The boy eventually agreed, flopping down in the chair two down from L, so a chair remained in between them. "I do wish I could watch the bastard die, though."

"Ah," L said, turning around and patting the boy softly on the head. "There's the crazy, sadistic murderer I know. Good to have you back, I was almost worried."

Beyond batted L's hand away and pulled a face. "When did you get a sense of humour?" He asked.

"When I heard 'Rocked by Rape' by Evolution Control Committee." L replied with a straight face.

"Pfft." B didn't buy the bullshit, but – "That's a good song." He exclaimed.

"You would like it." L replied, not looking at B, but with the smallest smile B had ever seen.

Beyond shrugged. "'Killed by a fatal heart attack'." He quoted. "Ha, ha."

"I'll expect we'll be seeing many of those as times goes on." L said.

Then his blank gaze on the wall seemed to have gained some passion and flame. "Where will we be going?" he asked B. "I mean, in six years?"

B cast a small glance at his idol – the one whom he'd thrived so much to overcome – and smiled slightly. "I don't know." He replied. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

L smiled back, eve though neither were looking at each other.

"Hmm." L muttered, looking at B properly for a long time. His appearance may be false, but his feelings were true, and over the last ten months whatever homicidal streak was in that body when he was alive had been rubbed away… or was just shed automatically by death.

It was a shame that he died, actually. After this whole Kira business was over, L was planning on going to see Beyond – and not just to ask if he knew where Naomi Misora disappeared off to.

He had been planning on helping B, if it were at all possible. It'd be more interesting to have someone around, and the other possibilities were too young to do it.

To be honest, if B hadn't died L may have brought him onto the Kira case. Yes, L had the mind of a criminal, but maybe it would have been also helpful to _have_ a criminal on the team. As in a proper one, unlike Wedy and Aiber. This is not including Kira, of course.

Hmm. It was a waste of potential, L thought as he looked at Beyond Birthday. He filed this idea away and added it to his mental list of 'things to shout at Raito-kun about'.

"Six years isn't that long." B stated suddenly, stretching slightly in his chair ad breaking L's thought pattern effectively. "It'll fly by."

He put his hand down at the same time L moved accidentally.

"Yes," L replied lightly, and settled down to wait.

In the middle of the chair separating them, their hands brushed slightly.

* * *

Author's Note: I am not a B/L shipper. I am, in fact (incase you hadn't noticed) a dutiful L/Light shipper, and a beginner B/Naomi shipped, because both of those pairings are dysfunctional enough to work and practically canon.

Also, B needs _someone_…

Anyway, no, I dunno where it came from. I just thought completely randomly… L should meed B after death… annnd that's how it came out xD

But! I should be writing Unfaithful. Shiiit.

Speaking of which, the first chapter should be out soon – as soon as I've decided to write something as a prologue. I'm picky about my prologues so it could take a while.

Raley! Attention! – Girl ,either write something amazing quickly, or just let me do it. Quickly is important because I am on the brink of writing it myself… right now.

BTW. FYI. Just so you know. I warned ya. ;D

Ciao!

Jack


End file.
